


I don't need a Babysitter

by orphan_account



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician), The Voice RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ever since he began work on the voice, Adam has left his lazy days of rockstardom behind in favor of work, work, and more work. What can he say, it doesn't feel like work so much as showing the world the potential in these kids. He's never classified Maroon Five as work, either. The acting is just for fun, okay? Wait, did he schedule time for a nap today? Or sleep tonight?





	1. Chapter 1

Adam peered up blearily at his wife. “Bee, you’re up already?”

“Yeah, honey, I’m going to the airport remember? I’m headed out in thirty minutes.”

“I’m up, I’m up.”

“Don’t worry about it, I can call an Uber.”

“No, babe, I can drive you. Wanna say goodbye before you’re gone for a whole month.”

Behati smiled down at him as she sat on the bed and rubbed fingernails through his hair. “You sure? I know you’ll be out late this week. We said goodbye last night, or don’t you remember?”

Adam smirked. “I just want a nice morning with you. Don’t worry, babe. I’m all stocked up on sleep and love. I’ll be good until you make it back from New York.”

“Yeah, good luck sneaking that past Blake, bub. I already told him to keep you in line. Almost wrote him a  _ Guide to Care and Feeding of your Adam _ but honestly, he could co-author.”

Adam wrinkled his nose. “I don’t need a babysitter. I’m a grown-ass man who takes care of himself.”

Behati nodded, “right, so it won’t matter if Blake keeps an eye on you and makes sure you’re fed and watered. No arguments, or I’ll suggest a few reminders are in order.”  
Adam blushed at the implication and then rolled his eyes, sighing in resignation. He smacked a kiss on her lips and dragged himself out of bed so he would look somewhat presentable if caught by paparazzi.

By the time he got back to the house, his schedule for the next week was running through his mind at a million miles an hour. Let's see, battles are in two weeks, that weird horror show taping Friday through Sunday night. Oh, I should meet with James about that melody... Where's my phone? I need to write this down."


	2. The Work

Adam squinted as he stepped into the sunlight. When did this headache even start? Oh well, a couple more Motrin couldn't hurt right? He swallowed them dry as he headed to his car, and started on his way to the practice studios to start the first day of work with his team.  
This is always one of his favorite parts of the show, getting to find out what each of his team members has hidden up their sleeves. Although he has to put in long hours to get adequate time to work with each of his them, it was well worth it to see the surprise and pride on their faces when he coached them right into the climax of a song and they hit that moment even they didn't know they could. It was just bad luck that he had agreed to film Horror Story and it happened to be at the same time as the Voice. It would be well worth it for the exposure for the band, though.  
Before he knew it, he was pulling into the parking lot. His mind usually wandered, sure, but even Adam didn't usually zone out through PCH traffic during rush hour. He would be fine. It's not like he skipped sleep altogether most nights, and Behati wouldn't be home for another month and a half to notice he wasn't using his bed much anymore. Oh well, he didn't have time to think about that now. There was talent to discover!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake isn't happy to see Adam neglecting his personal health.

Blake pulled out his phone, not breaking eye contact with his petulant friend.  
"What are you doing?" Adam demands through clenched teeth.  
Blake ignores his question, holding down the button until prompted to speak. "Call Behati."  
Adam's jaw drops as a mechanical voice replies, "Calling Bee-hay-tie" and the line started to ring.  
Half a second later, Adam's rushing thoughts slam to a halt as he realizes his predicament. "No, I'm sorry! You don't-sorry, I'm sorry. Please don't call her and ask her if... what you want to ask. No, Siri! Cancel call! Plea-"  
Someone on the other end picks up and Blake regards the younger man with raised brow. "Hello, Behati is in a shoot right now. This is Ella, can I take a message?"  
Adam desperately shakes his head, hands together and giving the puppy-eyes he gives to contestants during the blinds.  
Blake sighs, and drawls, "No, that's okay, Ella. I may call back later. Thank you, ma'am."  
"No problem, I'll let her know you called."  
Blake hangs up and looks down at Adam, who is now hunched down, making himself look even smaller, and still with that same expression on his face, biting his lip. "I oughta tan your hide and drag you right to the doctor, but seein' how you're bein' a bit more cooperative hows about we make a deal?"  
Adam tilts his head to the side and nods, uncharacteristically quiet.  
"Let's review," Blake started, sitting on the couch next to the sheepish man. "I know for a fact you've been here, on set, since the first contestants arrived round about Monday mid-morning. It's Wednesday, and we still have almost two weeks until the battles. Am I on the mark to this point?"   
As Adam took a breath, clearly about to break the submissive silence, Blake mentally braced for it, and was not disappointed when Adam burst out with "But my trailer is here, and Bee is in New York, so there's really not a reason for me to-"  
"Hold up, rockstar," Blake interrupted, slipping a hand behind the other man to gently grip the scruff of his neck. "You're trying to tell me that you've been sleeping in your trailer eight hours a night, and eating three times a day, and those circles under your eyes, as well as that lovely fever, are just a coincidence?"  
"I don't have a fever!"  
"Do you want to hear my proposal or would you rather I drag your skinny self straight to the doctor to prove you wrong on that? I made a point to stop in at the clinic when I saw your car parked here bright and early this morning. Doctor Click said she would be more than happy to check you over. In fact, she mentioned you were practicing with different teams every time she's passed your rehearsal hall in the past three days, other than when you were searching the sheet music and marking up arrangements. She also mentioned not seeing you at lunch or dinner. In fact, Kelly said the same thing when I ran into her on the way to find you."  
Adam gulps, knowing there's no way out at this point. "You had a suggestion to make?" He offers weakly.


End file.
